


Lotion

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Funny, Hilarious, Non-Binary Andy, Other, absolute non-sense, could be painkillers or weed, high on something, non-sense, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda finds Andy with lotion.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Lotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottepriestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottepriestly/gifts).



> From the chat.  
> Ya'll know.
> 
> CBC
> 
> My May fic of the month for the 1 a month I'm doing.  
> (I am high. This is just silly cute nonsense. No edits or anything)

Miranda finished the last mark of the night, and let out a heavy sigh.

It was getting late, and she knew Andy wasn't feeling well.

She hoped they were curled up asleep.

Making her way down the hall, she furrowed her brow at a sing-song-y tune coming from the bedroom.

She stepped into the room to the most ridiculous sight.

Andy was sat* on the bed, one leg curled up, foot resting on the duvet, and the other leg hanging down and swinging back and forth. They were running their hand up and down their leg and singing. "Lotion, lotion, lotion, lotion. Lotion, lotion, lotion."

"Andy, darling?" She asked.

They looked, and smiled brightly. They lifted up a bottle of lotion from beside them. "Lotion!"

Miranda walked closer, and noted what was sitting on the night table. She chuckled. "Feeling better?"

Andy nodded, smile still bright. "Feeling the best. No pain."

"I'm going to put it away, you finish up with your lotion. I need to get ready."

"Mmkay. I'll be right here."

Miranda gave them a gentle kiss, and then went to the restroom to get ready for bed.

* SORRY SORRY I KNOW IT'S WRONG. I HAD TO DO IT. -- Andy was sitting on the bed...  
There I fixed it. I JUST HAD TO DO IT. SORRY.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally typed this while on the chat.  
> Listening to everyone talk about cute cats and all kinds of other things.


End file.
